


Fresh Meat

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: Today's Special [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, M/M, Public Scene, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: "Is that Dean?"Dean thinks he recognizes the voice but it's hard to tell. Currently, he is blindfolded and bent over a table. There are several people gathered around, watching him."I thought he doesn't do public scenes," a woman wonders."Can't wait to see him come. I heard his cock is impressive," a man whispers quite loudly.---Dean's first public scene at the club.





	Fresh Meat

"Is that Dean?"

Dean thinks he recognizes the voice but it's hard to tell. Currently, he is blindfolded and bent over a table. There are several people gathered around, watching him.

"I thought he doesn't do public scenes," a woman wonders.

"Can't wait to see him come. I heard his cock is impressive," a man whispers quite loudly.

"Maybe he won't get it up. You know, performance issues at the first public scene are not uncommon."

What a dick, Dean thinks. He is already half-hard.

"He'll come in his pants like a teenager," a Southern voice drawls. That's definetely Benny. "I only had to mention someone watching him and he blew his load," he goes on.

Benny's right. Exhibitionism is a kink Dean has only recently discovered but fantasized about for years.

"Come on, Cas. Fuck him already." Someone's impatient. Must be Balthazar.

Dean is still wearing jeans, an AC/DC shirt and his work boots, but already he feels exposed. The scene he agreed on with Cas is his first public performance. For days they have planned what is going to happen, though Cas insisted that Dean only gets to know what could happen. Not knowing what Cas will do to him today only furthers Dean's excitement.

"Please be patient. This is about Dean, not yourself."

Cas's voice takes over the room. It makes Dean feel safe and taken care of. And it's hot as hell. Every time Cas says anything at all, Dean's pants get tighter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Cas officially starts the event. "I proudly present Dean Winchester. May I ask who of you had the privilege to scene with him?"

There is some talking and Dean supposes a few hands rise.

"Thank you," Cas's words are clipped. Dean likes possessive!Cas. "Until further notice, Dean will exclusively scene with me but you are invited to watch. Also, tonight suggestions are welcome."

"Will you spank him?"

Is that Anna's voice?! Dean turns pink. Anna is here? How does she even know about the club? Pure, innocent Anna Milton, who Dean had a fling with last year.

"I'd prefer if you used a belt." Ah, the one again who questioned Dean's stamina. Dick.

"I'd like to fuck him myself," a different voice adds.

Dean's heartrate picks up. His cock is pressing hard against the table.

"I'll be glad to share another time," Cas answers. "Today I'll start with reducing Dean to a begging mess myself."

People are cheering and someone claps.

"Color?" Cas's voice is now close to Dean's ear.

"Green."

"Lose the pants and present your ass." Cas's voice rises so the entire room can hear. He is firm, yet gentle.

Dean shuffles, unzips his pants and shoves them down to his knees. He is not wearing any underwear. Dean can't see but he hears people coming closer. Someone whistles appreciatively.

"Present!" Cas bellows and smacks his exposed ass hard.

Dean takes a deep breath. It was easier talking about this part. He takes a step back from the table. Now Dean's cock and balls are hanging free while he is still bent over. He puts his knees further apart, so anyone can see his cock when they are standing behind him. Then he takes his ass cheeks in hand and pulls them apart. Now, Dean is completely on display.

"As you can see," Cas gestures at Dean's ass. "Dean is a fine specimen. Obviously, he can't control himself which is why he is already hard. That's unacceptable."

Cas reaches between Dean's legs and grabs his dick. Then he shoves a cock ring on it. Dean gasps and bites his lips.

"Dean's hole is very tight and, I'd like you to notice, currently unprepared for any intrusion. Thank you, Dean, you can relax." Dean let's go of his ass. It's anything but relaxing. Dean's cock is rock hard. The feelings of public humiliation and arousal are thrilling.

"Would you please hand me the first toy?"

Dean is confused. Obviously, Cas is adressing someone in the crowd. What toy are they talking about?

"How many?" Cas asks and very clearly he, again, does not ask Dean.

"10."

"15."

"Until he begs."

"Count."

Cas's command barely registers before the first blow hits. It's a paddle or a brush. Dean is not sure but he likes the sting and counts obediently. Every blow hits harder. Dean shouts the numbers. His ass hurts, his cock throbs. Every blow is cheered on by the spectators.

"Impressive."

"Another one!"

"Make him cum."

"You know, you should put pressure on his prostate and then hit him."

Is that Anna again? Dean feels dizzy at her words. Isn't she the praying type?

There is some liquid dripping on Dean's ass and he thinks it's a cooling ointment. Cas's fingers circle his rim and Dean realizes it's lube. Cas very efficiently opens Dean up while the conversations continue.

"How long do you think he'll last?"

"Once the cock ring is gone, not even a minute."

"Keep the ring on. There is a vibrator in the toy box."

"Man, I wish Cas would let us take some pictures."

"When we are done here, I am gonna fuck my sub into oblivion."

"Same, brother."

Suddenly, Cas's fingers are replaced by a dildo. At least that's what Dean thinks it is. Cas's hands caress his lower back.

Dean cries out when the dildo turns out to be a vibrator. It presses against the most sensitive parts of his insides and Dean thinks it's too much.

"He'll come even with the cock ring."

Dean writhes and tries to move himself away from the prostate stimulator. Cas's voice soothes him.

"You are doing good, just a little longer."

Dean moans and cries out.

"Fuck that's hot," a male voice groans. Dean hears a zipper. Then there are distinctive sounds of skin on skin. Someone is jerking off next to him. Dean moans louder and finally snaps. "Cas, Cas! Please. I need to, I... Cas!"

The vibrator stops and Cas releases the cock ring. "Don't come," Cas warns.

Dean whimpers.

"Everyone ready?" Cas asks the room.

"We'll have him come untouched," Cas declares and the room explodes in excitement.

"Come whenever you are ready," Cas instructs and proceeds to spank Dean's ass with his bare hand.

It takes two blows for Dean to orgasm. He cries out and comes all over the table. Then he sinks down on his knees but Cas is there to grab him and helps him sit down on the floor.

Dean finally registers the room. People are clapping and cheering.

"Well done!"

"What an amazing sub."

"I knew he'd be good in public."

"Can't wait till next time."

Dean smiles and floates. Cas is sitting next to him on the floor and holds him close. "You are amazing, Dean." he reassures him.

Dean can hear people leaving the room.

"Thanks, brother." Benny says when he walks out the room.

Finally, Dean and Cas are alone. "Let me take off the blindfold." Cas reaches for Dean's head but is stopped by Dean.

"Hold me a little longer, please?"

"Anything." Cas tugs Dean closer. "Are you alright?"

"That was awesome, Cas. Thank you." Dean holds on to Cas while Cas keeps petting him all over.

"I definitely like it in public. Next time we'll fuck and make them jealous." Cas nods and kisses Dean's head.

"I'll fuck you real good, Dean."


End file.
